


Tales from the Rebellion III - Old Friends

by Alice_h



Series: Tales From the Rebellion [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: The group are sent to fortify a remote outpost, where Catra sees a familiar face





	Tales from the Rebellion III - Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter this one, mostly build up for the assault on Bright Moon. So bear with me, big things are coming!

It was a quiet afternoon in the Bright Moon annex. Sara was sprawled on the floor reading a book, Adora was drifting off to sleep in a chair and Catra was half-heartedly tidying up some of the debris that came with an 11-year-old child.

“You should be doing this,” she huffed, “When I was your age, I could never have gotten away with making this kind of mess.”

The young girl looked up, “Yeah, but you were a child soldier in an evil army,” she said nonchalantly.

Catra’s eyes widened. She didn’t expect her daughter to be quite so blunt, and it completely threw her. She didn’t hide her past, but she really hated thinking about it, “Yeah, well…”

“Sorry, mum,” Sara realised her comments had hit a nerve. Her mums didn’t often talk about their childhood, and she got the impression it wasn’t very nice, “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay,” Catra shot her a smile, “It’s weird, I kind of miss those days in a way.”

“Didn’t everyone hate you there?”

“Not quite everyone,” she laughed, “Your mum didn’t. And…”

Sara saw her mother’s eyes go blank and her breathing become rapid, “Mum?!”

“Yeah?” Adora sat bolt upright, then looked over, “Catra? Catra!”

She ran over to her wife and held her head against her chest, “It’s OK. You’re safe.”

Catra looked up. Both Sara and Adora saw the warmth had returned to her face, “Sorry. Look, something happened that I never told you about. And I think I need to.”

The blonde woman stroked her hair gently, “Of course. Sara, could you-“

“No, Sara can stay. It’s a cool war story, she likes those.”

* * *

_“So, we were in a War Room, getting updated on the state of the Rebellion…”_

“Now, Commander Glimmer,” Angella paced up and down behind her chair, “I’ve got word that there is increased Horde activity on the edge of the Kingdom of Snows.”

“Why would they care about that? There is nothing there!” the Princess was hunched over the table in boredom. There was rarely anything exciting to do – build up defences here, destroy a bit of equipment there, check people were happy…

“I’m not sure. I’d like you and your team to head up there and strengthen their defences.”

“Ugghh,” Glimmer groaned, “More fortification. When do we get to actually fight?”

“You are doing important work!” the Queen was growing tired of her daughter’s attitude, “Now go!”

Glimmer scoffed, “Fine.”

“Hey, it could be fun!” Bow interjected, with his usual optimism, “Plus we’ll get to see Frosta!”

“Greeaaaaat…” the Princess mumbled under her breath as the archer dragged her out of the room. Catra and Adora followed behind.

“Look, sometimes we have a lot of boring stuff to get to the good stuff,” Adora tried to make her feel better, but the look on Glimmer’s face made her realise she hadn’t.

“Is it so much to ask for a battle?” the Princess moaned, “The last… I don’t know how many missions have been supply runs and strengthening defences. We haven’t kicked Horde butt forever!”

Bow took hold of her hands and looked her in the eye, “You know that’s a good thing, right? It means they’re not in a position to attack. Now come on, let’s go.”

_“I really hope the fact you’re telling me about this means something more exciting happened.”_

_“Hold on, Sara, I’m getting there! We travelled several hours up to a remote outpost on the edge of the Kingdom of Snows. Frosta was there to meet us.”_

“Hi everyone! Hi Glimmer!” the young Princess beamed with happiness as she saw her friends again, “Welcome to beautiful Neithar!”

“Beautiful?” Catra narrowed her eyes, “It just looks cold.”

Adora cut in front of her wife before she insulted their host even more, “We’ve been sent to fortify your defences. There’s bags full of stuff, so just tell us where you want it.”

Frosta took the Rebellion fighters around the village, pointing out places that needed extra security, paths that should be blocked and potential hiding spots. They wasted no time in carrying out the work, and after a few hours, Neithar was a much more secure place.

“Thank you so much!” Frosta smiled, “And thank you Glimmer especially.”

“Hey!” cried Catra, “I did way more work than she did!”

The Princess of Bright Moon looked over at her, “Well technically, you- wait, do you guys hear that?”

They all fell silent as they listened. Catra’s ears perked up when she caught the sound, “Like a low rumbling? It’s getting louder too…”

The catgirl slowly traced its origin and started to follow it, the other fighters just behind her. The group cautiously headed down a path, with Catra pointing silently to indicate that they should spread out. After a few minutes, they began to make out vague shapes in the distance. The shapes grew larger and more defined as they approached, and it was not a welcome sight.

“Horde tanks!” shouted Adora, “I don’t know what they’re doing but it can’t be good.”

“Not to worry,” Frosta added, “We’re going to destroy them!”

“Be careful everyone,” she grabbed hold of her sword and raised it into the air, “For the honour of Grayskull!”

Adora transformed into She-Ra and started running towards the tanks. They began firing, but the Princess of Power was easily able to avoid the shots. The other Rebellion members followed her, ready to attack, while from the other side, Horde foot soldiers charged at them. The two factions clashed, with She-Ra first knocking several soldiers aside as she went towards the tanks. Glimmer teleported into the air behind another soldier, kicking them over on her descent, while Frosta and Bow ran together to fight troops towards the side.

Catra leapt into the air to avoid a punch, using several soldiers as a springboard towards the tank, where she landed in a crouched position. She heard talking from the rear of the tank and sprang in that direction, claws ready. She fell from above onto the soldier, scratching their arm as she came down.

“Ow!” yelled the Horde member, using her other arm to try and get the girl off her, “Wait…Catra?”

The catgirl stopped, her claws about to scratch across the person’s face, “Scorpia?”

“Well hey, Catra! How are you?”

Catra growled, “Don’t try and be nice! You’re the enemy, we’re fighting you!”

“I’m not going to fight you,” Scorpia chuckled, “I mean, yeah, we’re on the opposite side of two warring factions who are in the middle of a bloody war for the planet, but you’re still my buddy!”

“I’m not your buddy, Scorpia,” Catra reeled her arm back to attack, but the gentle smile on Scorpia’s face made her stop, “OK, fine. I’ll go swap with Glimmer. I hope you like having sparkles in your face.”

She got to her feet, helping the Force Captain to stand up, and turned to jump back up on to the tank. A pull on her arm stopped her.

“Can you just stay for a bit? I have things I need to say to you.”

Catra rolled her eyes, hearing the sounds of fighting nearby, “Seriously? Now?”

Scorpia nodded, and beckoned Catra to follow her. They trudged through the snow to a small area enclosed by rocks. The two of them sat down on a couple of smaller boulders.

“There we go, not quite so cold here!” she laughed, “Can you believe how cold it is here? Though I guess it is the Kingdom of Snows, what did I expect? Not the sort of place that sounds warm at all. I mean, ‘snow’, it’s right there in the name, it’s-“

“What do you want, Scorpia?” roared Catra, her patience wearing thin.

Scorpia took a couple of deep breaths, “OK…. I miss you.”

“You miss me? Really? After I…?”

“Even after that, yeah,” the memory of the night Catra threatened her was still strong in her memory, but she recognised that the girl wasn’t in her right mind, “I forgive you for that.”

Catra stifled a laugh, “You forgive me? Wow, now my life is complete. Well, this was fun, but I gotta go.”

She stood up, but Scorpia pulled her back down, “There’s more. Um, I know you’re happy with Adora now, and I don’t want to ruin that. You being happy is everything I wanted, Wildcat. I just wish that it could have been with me.”

“What?”

“You never did pick up on this stuff easily,” she giggled, “What I’m saying, Catra, is I love you.”

The catgirl was stunned into silence.

“Oh, OK, I guess I shouldn’t have said that,” Scorpia rambled, “I… did I break you? Can you say something? Catra?”

Catra tried to say something, but she really wasn’t sure what to say. Scorpia had always been so good to her after Adora left, and the woman was loyal to a fault. Always there to pick her up when she felt bad, by her side in battle… and then she left to be with Adora.

“I – I’m sorry it ended like it did,” Catra said quietly, “I was awful to you, and I never let you know how much I appreciated you.”

“You appreciated me?! Aw, thank you!” Scorpia grabbed Catra into a hug.

“Get off!” she protested, before realising that it was pointless, “Okay fine,” she hugged the woman back.

The two of them embraced for a minute and then their bodies parted, leaving them sat next to each other wordlessly. Scorpia looked nervous and began to fidget.

“What?” Catra stared at her.

With a deep breath, Scorpia bent towards her and kissed her. Catra was immobilised in shock for a few moments before pushing the woman away, “Whoa! No! No no no!”

“Catra, I-“

“Nuh-uh, no way,” she stood up and turned to leave.

“Catra! There’s something else you need to know, the-“

A figure appeared behind Catra, “What does she need to know? And more importantly, what the hell is she doing here?”

“Lonnie…”

“We’re going,” said the dreadlocked girl flatly, “Our mission is complete.”

Catra pushed her aside, “You won?”

“Oh, we will,” Lonnie laughed, “Say, Catra…if you and your Princess pals are here, who’s looking after Bright Moon?”

The catgirl’s jaw dropped as the words sank in, then she sprinted away back to her friends, who were stood watching the Horde troops retreat.

“I don’t get it,” Glimmer waved her hands in disbelief, “Why did they just give up?”

“WE NEED TO GO!” yelled Catra as she ran towards the group, “THIS WAS A DISTRACTION!”

“Distraction?” Adora ran to meet her wife, “What do you mean?”

The catgirl was out of breath but didn’t want to waste any time, “The Horde… are attacking… Bright Moon…”

“What?!”

“They wanted us out of the way so we wouldn’t be there when they attacked the castle. We need to go!”

The rebels hurriedly packed their things and within minutes were walking quickly back towards Bright Moon.

Glimmer looked panicked, “I really hope we aren’t too late…”

* * *

“So yeah…” Catra stared at the floor, “That was what I wanted to tell you.”

Adora put an arm around her, “That Scorpia kissed you? Oh darling, that was hardly your fault.”

“But I didn’t tell you and I should have.”

“Really? A lot happened after that, it’s no wonder you didn’t.”

Sara gasped, “There’s more! You’ve gotta tell me!”

Her mums shared a quick kiss, “All in good time, Sara,” chuckled Adora.


End file.
